Looking Into The Future
by jenflower
Summary: Sheen expects a good future for himself and Libby, but it holds a few surprises for him...


I have come up with two alternate stories about an invention of Jimmy's, the future, and the love that Sheen and Libby share. I hope you like them.

Looking Into The Future I

Before Libby's birthday party, Jimmy had invented a machine that not only shows what your future will be like, you can also enter the machine and live that future before it happens! Carl and Jimmy were happy with the future they saw in the machine, but when Sheen tried it, he saw something in his future that scared him. No, Ultralord wasn't being canceled. What he saw was that, in the future, Libby was a single mom - of quintuplets! As if being a single mom was scary enough!

In this future vision, Libby's mom has her own daycare center at home called Mommy Day Care. Libby was there, playing with all five of her babies, when suddenly, Sheen arrived from the machine's portal. The door was open a crack and he peeked in. It was future coming alive before his eyes! Libby had five babies in front of her. This freaked Sheen out. 'Libby! No! This is not what your future should be!". "What are you talking about?" Libby inquired. "Well, Jimmy invented a new machine that lets you see your future and, if you want to, enter the future and sample it. I tried it, and showed that you were going to become a single mom." "Oh, Jeez..." She said. "Yeah, but it gets worse. You're going to be a mom of quints." said Sheen. "No way!" she said. "Sheen" she continued. "I know that it's tempting to think that whatever it tells you is what your future holds. I don't know why it said that. Sure, I may have quintuplets, but as long as I'm with you, I'll know it'll be okay. And who knows? Maybe Jimmy's invention will explode into the land of Retroville rejects."

Looking Into The Future II

Jimmy's new invention, once again, lets a person see what will happen to them in the future, if they choose, let them live it before it happens! Carl tries it and sees himself breeding llamas; Jimmy himself tries it and learns that he wins the Nobel Prize. But when Sheen tries the machine to look into his future, he sees something that he never, ever thought could happen. At age 25, he sees Libby and Sheen breaking up.

In this future vision, Sheen sees himself taking Libby to the Candy Bar and, afterward, to the park. "Libby" said Sheen. "Yes, Sheen?" said Libby. Sheen grabbed a hold of her hand. Instead of giving the whole blah, blah, blah, I love you and you've been great to hang around with stuff, he cut to the chase. Sheen took a deep breath and let it out. "Gosh. " he said with tears streaming down his face. "There's no easy way to tell you this, but, but I think we need to see other people, Libby." Libby couldn't believe this. Her first response was to deny it. "No, no, no, I can't be parting from my love. " she thought over and over. She couldn't accept it. She just couldn't say OK to this awful idea.

All Libby could say was "So this means you're breaking up with me?". "Yes" said Sheen, "that is right". "But we can still be friends". "Oh" she said, holding back the urge to cry. Libby ran to her room without stopping. Her nightmare had come true. This was more frightening for Sheen to see than when Ultralord was being canceled. The future vision continued...

As time passed, Sheen changed his mind. He went to see Libby and told her that she was the only one for him, and that he had been so wrong. He then backed out of the portal...

Back in present time, Sheen ran to Libby's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Libby said. Libby was listening to Jimmy J's Stink This Bad Thang Up. "Oh, gosh, Libby." Sheen said. "I used Jimmy's machine. You know, the one that lets you see your future. I looked, and the vision I had was too horrible for words". "Did you stay to see the whole vision?" she asked "No." "But if you didn't see what happened at the end, you don't get to see the positive things that happened.' she said "But there are none" he responded quickly. He then said "Look, Libby. I'm so stumped as to why I got that vision. I love you more than anything. More than Ultralord. And I'd never break up with you. Not in a million years. I'll never want to see anyone else." said a gushing Sheen. "That's definitely the wrong vision." And he knew that his love for Libby was stronger than any invention that Jimmy could come up with.

"Maybe we'll get married." said a positive Libby. " When we're old enough, will you?" asked Sheen, getting down on one knee. 'Yes." Said Libby. "We can make our own future".


End file.
